1. Technical Field
The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to a magnetic memory device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacturing costs. Semiconductor memory devices among semiconductor devices may store logical data. Magnetic memory devices of semiconductor memory devices are spotlighted as next-generation semiconductor memory devices because of their high-speed and/or non-volatile characteristics.